Conventional surf boards include a flotation core and a vertically aligned wooden stringer from end to end. The vertically aligned wooden stringer is required to provide relative stiffness to the flotation core, which is typically fragile. The flotation core and wooden stringer are enveloped in a fiberglass-lamination skin. The fiberglass-lamination skin is a waterproof composite that insofar as possible excludes water from the flotation core. Such surf boards are subject to breakage under normal use and, when broken, create a substantial environmental footprint when discarded. Accordingly, a need exists for a personal riding board for aquatic sporting activities that can withstand forces experienced during reasonable use.